


Zuko's Homecoming

by SilhouetteofScribe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilhouetteofScribe/pseuds/SilhouetteofScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko returns to the Fire Nation capitol and regains his confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zuko's Awakening

It was everything he wanted. It was perfect. For the first time in years, Zuko was in his own room,surrounded by his possessions. Things that had been forgotten yesterday were again tangible: his childhood toys, letters from Mai, the gilded comb he used to emulate his father’s haircut. It was his again. His life was back. His honor was restored. Everything was perfect.

But Zuko wasn’t happy.

Everything was a lie. He knew it would all fall apart soon. Things like this didn’t happen. Victory wasn’t something he was used to, nor something he trusted. And seeing his sister’s constant smile didn’t reassure him. It only reminded him of the cost of his so-called victory. He had watched the Avatar die. He had made it possible. For the first time in his life, he had been called upon for aid. Both by the Avatar and by his sister. But a desperate battle and a murder later, it was his sister who was grinning. And all he had to show for it was a hollow victory and a bad taste in his mouth.

“Avatar Dead! Fuck Yeah!” the headline of the newspaper read. He had been there when his father had triumphantly announced his victory at a drunken festivity earlier in the night. Even the otterdogs had been drunk that night, as the Fire Nation celebrated. He had remembered his father toasting to him. It should have meant something. But the wine did nothing to comfort the nagging in his stomach. This wasn’t victory. It was just another failure.

He remembered how Azula had sipped from her goblet. “To Zuzu,” she purred, then took a long sardonic pull of the vintage. Her eyes, narrowed and sharp as a murderer’s strike, never left him, not even as the final drops rolled over her glistening lips. She was his ally now, and a dear sweet sister once more. But he didn’t trust her any more than he ever had. In fact, he had never been more on edge than he did the day he stepped into the throne room by her side once more. Just looking at her was taxing. Like she could burn him to ashes at any second. And the fear wasn’t unfounded, he recalled when she later charred a pitifully underdone slab of lioncow shank.

Zuko tore the newspaper apart. No matter how small he ripped the pieces and how black he burned down the ashes, the lies never left his mind. No. He knew this was fleeting. His place of honor was only a borrowed life, and didn’t belong to him any more than did the keepsakes of the person he used to be. He slumped into the bed and felt the pillowed comforter puff up around him, like the many feathers of the baboonrabbit. Oh well. At least he was physically comfortable, even if his mind was conflicted and exhausted. But no matter how many times he had tried to sleep, he could only stare at the ceiling, lost in thought.

The shadow emerged from nowhere, stepping in from a dark corner where nothing had been before. It was like it had materialized from nothing, or maybe had been there all along. But it was nothing, then a shadow of monochrome shifting transparence, and now was a figure of pink. The pink visage floated through the still room like a cloud of fog over the tile. Above that was a glint of polished metal. As Zuko focused on the figure, he saw that the shimmering star in the haze was not an illusion brought on by depression and sleep deprivation, but was a silver crown of royalty. And the pink robe below that wrapped around a woman’s body, barely doing more than discoloring her image and hiding nothing. For a moment, Zuko thought it was Azula come to tease him as she had done in their youth. But the woman’s hair was different. Her features were matured and fair, against Azula’s striking physique and harsh glares. She stepped gently through the room, hesitating only a moment at the shifting of the palace walls, before closing the distance to the bed.

He could see her clearly now. She cut into the dim light around him and emerged into his vision like a glowing crystal in the furthest reaches of a cave. Ursa. The Fire Lady. Zuko’s mother. She was a vision, even now. It had been years since she had ever been seen, but she was as beautiful as Zuko remembered. Her dark hair shimmered in the dim light, her skin was fair and flawless, her lips naturally pink and full like none could compare, her eyes golden and radiant. Zuko couldn’t believe his eyes.

She slinked closer, still having said nothing. Only a small smile played on her lips. Her body shifted, and Zuko felt her knee rise up and fall beside his legs. Now the other one came up beside that so she straddled him. He could smell wafting jasmines from her. She leaned in closer. Her voice was a husky whisper. “I absolutely cannot be caught here,” she said. “Don’t make a sound, Zuko.”

She continued her way up the bed, slinking up his body with every shifting of her knees around his body. Her thin robe did nothing to hide the sway of her breasts, rocking along with their movements on the bed. He could see her nipples through the fabric, every inch of her body through a light pink hue. He could feel her skin pushing against him as she lay herself along his legs. “Mother?” Zuko asked. Was it her? Zuko felt like this was all a dream. An incredible, confused erotic dream, like the one he got after Azula had first beaten him in a sparring match.

She nodded, but pressed a finger to her lips. The image was too real to be imagined, the heat of her body was unmistakeable. The thudding of his pulse couldn’t be just his imagination. If it was a dream, he would have woken up by now, he realized as he dragged her hand towards the bulge in his sleepwear. He gave an involuntarily lurch. It felt incredible and he wasn’t ready for the sensation. He writhed and protested, but knew that this was what he needed. He tried to keep himself still as she worked her hand to the knot holding up his sleeping pants.

“I can’t be seen here ever again,” she repeated. “So we must be quick.” At that, the robe fell from her shoulders. What had been hinted at before was fully displayed now. Her bosom hung proudly from her chest and shone in the dim light of the midnight room. Her body glistened as though she were freshly showered, and her nipples jutted out like they were as desperate to be touched by him as he was to take them into his hands. The division in his mind between right and wrong eroded to nothing. So he stayed silent and watched passively as she found the end of his laces and gave a firm tug to loosen his band.

His breathing was a rattle now, hungry and burning with excitement. He watched as Ursa leaned a little closer and bent toward his groin. “My poor Zuko. I’ve seen what you’ve been going through,” she whispered. “I know it isn’t easy. That’s why I came back.” Her whispered breath steamed through his shorts and made him even harder. It had to be some kind of firebending, he thought. If felt like nothing Mai had ever been capable of. Or maybe he just wanted this more than anything in the world. “Don’t say anything,” Ursa told her son. “Just lie back.”

He was trembling now, so lustful he thought his underwear would turn to ashes. He could feel her body along every inch of his legs, her hand cupping his erection through the thin fabric. “I can give you back what you’ve lost,” she continued, working the cloth to unbind from over his body, fold by fold. “Your stamina, your pride…” She pulled his underwear down again, revealing another centimeter of his bare flesh. “Your determination, your fire….” And again. And further. Now there was only a fraction more left covering him, caught on the base of his shaft. Here was the hardest pull as she had to wrench his waistband free of his wild erection. She pulled, pulled harder. He could feel every time the fabric slid another fraction of an inch down his aching penis. He was holding his breath. Could feel the fire gathering in his lungs.

She went to continue her list, adding another item with “Your…” but stopped there. His waistband slid over Zuko’s erection, freeing his boner to flip into the air and waggle in front of her face. The thick member shone in the paltry light, glistening tip to balls with his eager secretions. Ursa remained silent for a moment more. Her voice was caught in her throat. Neither of them were breathing. They just continued to stare, feeling each other’s thudding pulse against each other’s exposed bodies.

“Oh holy fuck,” Zuko’s mother finally managed. A stream of drool was pouring from the side of her mouth. She watched it throb, entranced and ravenous. Her eyes were wide, focused on only his cock. Zuko wondered what she had done all those years in isolation. When her eyes finally floated up to his and she smiled, he knew she was as pent up then as he was. He reached down and grabbed her shoulders. Ursa smiled back and leaned into his balls, the crown rolling from her head and letting her hair fall free. She came in closer, hissing out another puff of steam before finally leaning in with her pink tongue and smearing a long lick along every inch of his erection.

“What are you doing?” Zuko groaned and involuntarily thrashed on the bed. His years of teasing at Mai’s fumbling inexpert guesswork had never satisfied anything in him. He didn’t know what it could be like. But as his mom took another lapping of the juices liberally covering his entire lap, Zuko gave up any desire to do anything but to fuck Ursa’s mouth. “Oh shit! Mother!” His body bucked up and he drove his cock deeper into her parted lips. She wrapped around him like the grip of a rhinodile and sucked on his dick with every ounce of energy she had. Ursa could feel his pulse all the way down her throat and on her tongue. And as she looked up at him convulsing wildly on the bed, she smiled. He hadn’t looked so happy in years. So she licked him inside of her mouth. “Mother!” Zuko repeated. “Whatever you do! Do stop sucking my cock!”

Now he was thrusting into her, pushing up from the bed into her awaiting mouth. He was dizzy and drunk on the ecstasy in his loins. Her hands wandered his body like a sparrowsquirrel at a fair after closing time, every inch of him something to grab, something to scratch with her vibrant fingernails. He shoved into her mouth twice more, then relaxed. Ursa let him slide from her mouth and give his thighs and balls a kiss. He looked down the length of his body to her. His eyes were unfocused and his breath labored. He was close now. So she slowed down.

“You’re the heir to the throne of the firelord,” she reminded him as she pumped his cock. “You’re of the greatest firebending clan in the nation.” She licked the head of his penis between points. He whimpered to respond. “You’re capable of great things,” she reminded him, “And you will burn to fucking ashes anyone who stands in your way.”

“Urrggn.” Zuko responded.

Now she lowered her head one more time, letting her breasts rest on either side of his penis. She sucked hard, priming him to a diamond’s strength. He was ready. And so was she.

With her mouth open and her tongue out, she pumped him vigorously, watching his dark head bob with every time his cock fucked through her fingers. Zuko couldn’t move. He couldn’t talk. He just grit his teeth and widened his eyes.

For a second he seemed to lose consciousness, but Ursa kept hammering down her hand and sliding down his erection as more strands flew up from his spurting cock. They covered the bed and her tongue. Large hot globs slapped down onto her nipples and neck. She rocked back and let them cover her all over. Zuko watched as she threw her body back and her boobs sloshed back and rocked back and forth. He tried to focus on what was going on, but could only see her lying on her back with her nipples moving in circles as her hand moved at her pussy. He took in another gasp and spurted out the last of his load, then made eye contact with his mother once more. “That’s my boy,” Ursa said. She winked at him and then closed her eyes once more, focusing on herself. It was the last thing he saw as the darkness swallowed him up.

Ursa came down from the orgasm and caught her breath. She lowered her crotch to meet Zuko’s and smeared the two together. He had long since passed out and was sleeping blissfully. Despite how much she needed to fulfill further desires, she decided to let him sleep. She sat up and put the crown back on her head. She tried to straighten her hair and robe a little, but it wouldn’t matter. No one would find her. She could walk around naked for all it would change things. She leaned in and kissed her boy’s brow.

“Sleep well, my prince,” Ursa said to the darkness as she strode away in the night. “I love you so much. And don’t forget who you are.” She took another step, feeling a glob of semen falling from her thighs. “My son.”


	2. Azula's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko wakes up his sister.

It was well after two in the morning when Azula woke up. She had only been lightly sleeping, waiting for the moment when her dear brother finally caved in and confronted her. Azula knew how to play Zuko. She knew what was in his head. She knew he would demand an explanation for receiving all credit for the elimination of the Avatar soon.

But she didn’t expect this.

“What the hell!?” Azula cried out into the darkness, igniting a tongue of blue flames in her palm. He was on her bed. On top of her. He was pushing her down and glaring at her unlike he had ever done before. “Zuzu?! What the fuck are you doing here?!” She reached out to light the bedside candle to free her hands. Light flooded the room. Azula had the sudden realization that her robe had fallen open in the night. And glancing down to see that, she realized that he was completely naked.

She tried not to let her excitement show. It was harder to hide when he spoke. “Shut up.” It was all he said. It was completely unlike him.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Zuz -” she tried to threaten. But his hand had moved up and covered her throat. He didn’t push hard, but the warning was there. It didn’t worry Azula in the least. Instead it inflamed her. She struggled against his grip, watching her tits jiggle before his face, tearing free of her robe. He pushed on her throat harder. A shock of electricity shot down her gut, as though she had devoured an eelwasp. She pushed against his grip, helping him choke her. “Zuko! Please!” she teased him. “I can’t! Please!”

His expression didn’t change. He held her in place. She tried her best to be subtle as she pushed her groin against his. It was just a test. Just to see what it felt like. And it felt enormous. She turned her body aside to hide the flush in her cheeks. It helped to expose the rest of her body almost entirely as well. Oh my god, why aren’t you fucking me already? Azula forced herself not to growl.

Instead she begged him. “Don’t! Please! Zuzu, wait!”

It was enough hesitation. She wrenched free. Now he was vulnerable. She grabbed for him this time, binding his wrists. The robe gave a loud tear and ripped free of her. They locked in a grapple, sneering at each other for a moment. And for the first time, when she pushed, he pushed back. Little Zuzu had gotten stronger. His firebending was still lousy and he stumbled over words like a commoner, but she didn’t have to hold back any more. She leaned in, slowly overpowering him. Little by little, Azula pushed her brother back into the bed. He gave ground for another moment, but began to redirect the push. Now he was lifting her. Even if Azula was stronger, Zuko outweighed her. And he picked her up into his arms as easily as a cobratiger would lift a kittenbeetle.

He held his sister in midair for a second, watching her writhe against his control. She grunted threats and spit in his face, but Zuko kept her helpless for the time being. But when she bit him on the neck, he dropped her back onto the bed. That was where she lorded over him, straddling his face with a slippery pussy as she wiped his blood from her lips, smudging some of her lipstick from her mouth. She looked at it for a second, the subtle coloring stuck to her hand. She hoped Zuko didn’t notice she was wearing makeup for the off-chance he barged into her room at night.

Now it was her guard that was lowered. Zuko threw his weight forward, shoving his face into her crotch and driving her back with his head between her legs. She caught his fists in midair and found ground on the soft bed of parakeetmouse skin. They wrestled again, breathless and slick with sweat and each other’s secretions. It was an equal match this time. Whether he was stuck on a well rooted snag of covers or if he had found strength somewhere, Azula didn’t know. But Zuko could keep her from pushing him back onto the bed this time.

They made eye contact, growling at each other like beasts and panting for air. Azula could smell the bed smoldering under her knees. She let herself bend a little. Then further. Her heart was hammering so loud she was surprised it didn’t wake the whole fire nation. She gave a fraction more ground. As she slid back, her brother’s cock met her leg. It slid easily up the slick surface of her skin and gravitated straight between her thighs. As she slid back more, she didn’t realize he wasn’t pushing on her at all. They lay back together, Zuko on top of her, Azula trembling on the bed under him.

Her eyes wide and meekly inviting, Azula relaxed on the bed. She felt how hot her blushing cheeks burned. She felt absurdly naked, even despite having been disrobed five minutes of furious wrestling ago. There was no way he couldn’t see how much she wanted him. So she pushed her groin up to meet his. It was a slight invitation, but the only one she would allow herself.

When he pushed his lips to hers, Azula greedily kissed back against him. He dominated her, pushing down her arms and kissing all over her mouth and neck. She lifted her chin to let him wander with his lips over her entire body. When he didn’t stop, she pulled one of his hands off her wrists and onto her tits. He squeezed her roughly and she fought the urge to pin him to the bed. In all of her fantasies, she had never once imagined being taken by timid little Zuzu. And with his tongue snaking all over her sizzling body, she couldn’t have been happier doing it any other way.

As he continued kissing her, Azula slid her body under his, navigating his erect phallus closer and closer. She hissed and pulled him in more. She could feel the head pushing against her clitoris. Just a little lower and…

Zuko took the hint. He pulled his lips from her shoulders and sat up. He guided himself to Azula’s opening. An unspoken consent and her hungry eyes was all he needed. Zuko inserted himself. Painstakingly, slowly, deliberately, he entered. She inhaled sharply, sucking in a tongue of flame as he bottomed out in her pussy. Azula held her brother’s penis in her for another few seconds, staring into his dark gold eyes for a moment of ecstasy. She was gasping, clawing at the sheets, growling blatantly. It was hard to hide how much she wanted him to pound into her until she was screaming. So instead she squeaked out the tiniest of nods. And then her wishes came true.

“Fuck me, Zuzu!” she was screaming at him. “Fuck me!” They were little more than horsepigs now, fucking away like there was no one keeping the stallion from the mare, who was his sister. Zuko held her leg up as he slammed into her, watching her breasts rise with his every determined plow. The sweetness was gone from her eyes. She was singing the fabric wadded up in her fists, sucking in a hiss of air with his every entrance and blasting out a gout of flames from between her teeth every time his precious cock left the depths of her vagina. “Harder,” she demanded. “Harder, damn it!”

When the bed began to give under the ferocity of her demands, Azula’s eyes rolled back in her head. She smiled for an instant, then let her face go slack as waves of pleasure wafted from her pussy. She was gasping for air.

“Brother!” she barely uttered. “Yes! Fuck me! Brother! Brother!” She expected for someone to barge in at any minute and stop them. If she had to return to playing the cruel distant sister midway through this, she would never forgive whoever dared barge in on them. But the door remained shut. And she remained open to his continued slams.

The bed finally came free of the headboard in a loud crunch of splintered wood. Now the bed rocked free, and the endtables on either side of the bed were open to the effects of Zuko’s relentless fucking. A portrait of Azula and Ty Lee fell to the floor. Following that was a glass of yakow milk and, then finally, the candle.

Now completely hidden in darkness, the couple stopped. Azula could hear Zuko gasping to catch his breath. She felt a drop of sweat trickle onto her chest from above. They sat on the bed together in silence, his cock in her, not softening in the least over the wait. Azula fidgeted in the blind darkness. Was he having second thoughts? Was Zuzu going to pull himself out of her? Was that the end of what she had waited so long for?

He slammed into her, violently, without warning. It was enough to knock the wind out of Azula. Plumes of flame shot from her arms and mouth. She felt an incredible build in the depths of her gut. He thrust again, deeper, more vigorously than ever. A low gag dropped from her mouth, and waves of fire swept over the bed. They kept on, Zuko driving his cock into her repeatedly as Azula spewed more flame every time he hit the bottom of her pussy. She was losing control. She started to want to say stupid things as he fucked her, but tried not to let herself say anything to her brother she couldn’t take back later. So she kept throwing gouts of fire into the roof.

“I…” she groaned through the flame. “I’m coming, Zuzu!”

He could only nod and smear the sweat from his brow in reply. Then he was in her and no longer moving. “I’m coming!” she repeated. It was all she could say. For a moment all she was aware of was her screaming and the feeling of something wet moving out of Zuko’s stationary cock.

When they had finally caught their breath, Azula sat up. Her room was a firestorm of burning curtains and furniture. And next to her, Zuko was covered in enough sweat to drown a troutlobster. She laid back down beside him and felt him leaking out of her. “That was so hot, Zuzu,” she cooed at him.

“I hope dad’s insured,” Zuko replied to her. She tried not to smile.


	3. Azula's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ozai's defeat, Zuko returns home again but Azula is too busy in the dungeons to care.

Azula shuddered and finally came down. Now as the buzz of her earthshattering, fire-whirlwind inducing, screaming and violent first orgasm with her older brother faded from her and her heartrate returned, Azula began to focus. The semen dripping from her cooled like the frigid blast of a waterbender’s snowy blow. Her naked flesh felt cold in the exposed night air. The once mesmerizing and diamond-hard erection beside her became a soft, unappealing wad of her disgraced brother’s flesh. Azula stared up at the ceiling.

What have I done?

The nightmare wouldn’t stop. Sweat and his body fluids clung to her like a memory she couldn’t get rid of. The pandachicadas outside shrilled like a derisive laugh at her expense. No one could ever know what just happened. She sat up and pulled the bedsheet to her breasts, covering herself to the best of her ability. Zuko crossed his arms behind his head, breathing out a puff of contented smoke. She turned to glare at him, but he kept smiling.

“Get out,” Azula demanded, frowning hard enough to give Zuko a tan. “This NEVER happened!”

“What part?” Zuko returned flippantly. “The part where you came so hard you melted the wall?”

“OUT!” she screamed louder. Flames of cold blue shot up all around the princess, burning the last bits of her furniture. “GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!”

—

Even now as Azula thought back on the memory, the majority of the events seemed hazy and far off. She couldn’t remember most of it. She knew his arms were strong and held her just the right way. The smell of ashes covered everything, everything but his sweat. She could only think of the past in flashes and glimpses, but it all seemed too far away.

And the more she focused on the memories, the further they seemed. So far away. As Ty Lee dutifully licked at her, Azula fought to preserve the memory. If only she had a single image of her brother above her. Maybe then …

The hint of the memory filled her with a surge of pleasure and she tingled all over. Azula crested her back, pushing Ty Lee in deeper. “Yes,” Azula moaned. “Right there. Oh god, don’t stop.”

But it was fleeting. The flash of her brother in her mind’s eye was only the briefest high and immediately plummeted her back into a numb world of cold, passionless hunger. Her goosebumps faded, her clitoris shelled over and no matter how tender Ty Lee’s attention to pleasing her, Azula faded away. “Don’t stop, Ty Lee!” Azula insisted, desperate to cling on. “Lick me faster!”

Despite her demands and Ty Lee’s nimble tongue, the moment was gone forever. Azula fell back flat onto the bed. She may have had an orgasm, she may have died. It made no difference. It all felt the same.

Azula let out a cold sigh. “Stop.”

Ty Lee lifted her head from between Azula’s legs. Her eyes were sullen with pity and ashamed to fail her princess, but Azula wasn’t looking her way. Her eyes were on the scorch marks on the bedroom wall. Her mind was even further away. “Forget it,” Azula said. “Just forget it.”

She sat up and held her arms around her gut, feeling more empty than ever. Azula wondered if she would ever feel satisfied again. No matter how she had tried to deny it, nothing had been better than that night. And she had been foolish to deny it. It would have been better to spend the rest of her life locked in that room with him. If she had just melted the hinges and sealed them in together, she would have lived a happy life. The idea was maddening, enough to make her want to hack at her hair randomly and dress in her mother’s clothes.

“Fuck,” Azula swore in the quiet. “It’s just not the same.” She was nearly surprised when Ty Lee bounded back into view, her pert tits jiggling before Azula’s blind eyes.

Ty Lee grinned wide, her ruby lips spread farther than the end of Book 2 and the beginning of book 3. Her cheerful voice suggested a bright remedy: “Maybe if you whip me?”

—

The newspaper hit the asphalt with a boom of ages, signaling the dawn of a new era - an era after the last one, but not as far as Korra. The era was depicted by the headline, which is here: “AVATAR DEFEATS FIRELORD WHAAAAAAAAAAA”.

It was true. Despite the people’s baffled reactions, the young Avatar had triumphed. Good prevailed where evil had once stood tall, hope now shone where none could be found, and a somewhat weird thing with energybending took place too and somehow made it to where a demagogue ceased to instill trouble in the world any longer because the firebending abilities he never used were now gone.

Toph Bei Fong raised the newspaper high into the air, reading the headline for the others. “Avatar Defeats Firelord, WHAAAAA!” she read. She skimmed the article further, getting to the good parts. “Yada yada yada, Brave efforts of airbending master… yada yada…”

“Wait a minute…” Sokka looked over her shoulder. Toph pushed him back before he could protest.

“Fuck logic, says Konetziko,” Toph read on. “They’ll watch Korra no matter how bad it gets!”

Sokka sat up from his place in the dirt. “Hey! Don’t shove me!”

Toph threw a rock at his head and kept reading. “See Aang, you’re a hero! It says right here!”

Aang beamed with pride and rubbed his thumb over Katara’s hand. “Wow, that is pretty cool! Isn’t it Katara?” He blushed as Katara kissed his heroic forehead.

Sokka rubbed at his own forehead. “Stop throwing - HEY! - stop throwing rocks at me, Toph!” he said, ducking another boulder. He snatched the newspaper away from Toph. “How are you reading this anyway?!” Sokka demanded. “YOU’RE BLIND.”

“Oh.”

—

The dungeon was cold, unlike the sunny retreat where Aang and his friends relaxed after Ozai’s defeat. Far from the sunshine, deep beyond twisting labyrinthine corridors and reinforced stone and steel walls, Azula sat in the dark. She glared at the walls, as she had for the past two months. Her ragged hair hung in uneven strands. It had only grown more ratty in the time since her ill-planned makeover.

A long strand of hair hung in front of her eyes. She would burn it all off, if only the Avatar hadn’t taken away her bending. Now she was too weak to tear it out, after weeks of eating as little as possible. Though she had never looked better naked, it occasionally gave Azula delusions of eating her way to freedom.

After chipping a canine on the iron bars, she had learned to ignore the impulse. She was going to stay down here forever, no matter how much her brother insisted on trying to rehabilitate her, or how much money she was offered to appear in a comic. She groaned, practically bellowing out bile and hatred. Two months down. Eternity to go.

Okay then, Azula agreed with heaven. Smoldering rage could sustain her for far longer than eternity.

The glimmer behind her faded in from the darkness so gradually that Azula wouldn’t have noticed it even if she had been staring straight at it. The blur became a shape, then a dress. It took sharp outlines and the radiant sparkle of shimmering golden silk became an effulgent dancing wraith in the empty black. A leg pushed forward, bending the dress around it as the person strode closer to Azula. She was covered head to toe in gold, her crown, her earrings, her shoes, and the billowing slinky dress.

“My beautiful Azula,” Queen Ursa lamented. “Please tell me that two months in isolation have taught you a lesson.” Azula turned, her mother was there again. But that was nothing new. Her mother’s ghost had haunted her ever since she was little. This spirit, beautiful as she may have been was no different. “Azula, my poor little one. Will you ever find your way?”

Azula sneered and stepped forward. She shouted as loud as she could, screaming with all of her rage. “This is all your fault, mother!” Azula would have shot flames from every pore had her bending not been taken. She raged on bitterly. “You’ve ruined my life! Everyone betrayed me, I’m fed up with this world!” A tear spilled from her face. “Get out!” she screamed again, “GET OUT AND LET ME ROT!”

The apparition in gold leaned forward. She threw her arms around Azula’s neck and hugged her tight. “I love you, Azula,” Ursa said to her daughter. “I do.”

“No!” Azula said softly.

The embrace was nothing Azula was ready for. She was being held for the first time in months. She was making contact with someone tangible. And it was the first time her mother had shown her love in more than a decade.

Azula felt weaker than ever. It was terrifying. Ursa held her close, without shame. She pulled her into her strong grip and made her feel loved all over. A strange calm crept over her. She felt her legs drop beneath her. Yet Ursa held her up and pulled her to her chest. In her mother’s arms, Azula didn’t feel like a runner up child. She didn’t feel like the royal who lost the Kingdom. She felt like Azula. She felt like who she was was okay, and her mother would accept her no matter what.

She was kissing her before she knew what happened. Her mother’s wide eyes were staring at her, less than an inch from hers. But even then, as Azula reached out desperately, Ursa didn’t judge her. Ursa brushed Azula’s hair with her fingertips, then kissed her daughter back. Azula whimpered lightly into her lips. With Zuko it had been fire and explosions. It had been wild and exciting. But kissing her mother was reassuring. It was peaceful. She kissed Ursa again.

Azula wiped her tear and held her mom close. Ursa smelled amazing, like jasmine blossoms and honey. She wandered her hands and face over the woman’s body, smelling, kissing, exploring. The more she embraced her mother, the more at peace she felt. And Ursa just looked down at her, smiling and accepting her curious daughter. Azula found her way to her mother’s midsection, feeling the firmness of her stomach muscles through the sheer fabric. She rubbed her face against the silk, smelling the flowers wafting through the air. She wrapped her arms around her body and pulled her in close, then hugged her lower. An excited twinge ran through Azula as she smelled a new fragrance at the lowest span of the dress.

The feeling hadn’t diminished as Azula wandered Ursa’s body. Azula’s connection with her mother was electric, and her hunger was uncontrollable. She had a need to be held, a thirst to stand before her mother and compare herself to the beauty, and most of all to not feel worthless when she confirmed that Azula was nothing in comparison to her mother.

When Ursa followed her back, willing and understanding, and sat above her on the cot, Azula took in her mother’s features: her larger bust, her fuller lips, her perfect dimples, her entrancing eyes… But to her surprise, Azula didn’t feel like this was the woman who Zuko loved more than her. Ursa accepted her completely. And as her mother disrobed on her lap, she felt silly for ever wanting to compete with her beautiful mother.

Zuko and Azula didn’t need to rival each other for their parents’ affections. Ursa had loved them both, she realized now. There was no reason to want to keep any of their love for herself. Azula smiled. Maybe they could come to a better understanding, her and Zuko. And in the future, they could share their mother’s love.

Ursa’s dress slid up around her body, unrolling around her like a sleeve of gold bound tight against her wonderously curvaceous bust. And as her heaving bosom spilled free and jiggled to rest before Azula’s hungry eyes, Azula forgot every lesson she had just learned. She reached for her mother’s flesh greedily. After years of separation, of thinking herself unwanted, of vying with Zuko for love, her mother was here with her, naked in her dungeon.

“Mine!” Azula thought to herself, a crazed grin on her face as she drank in the image of her mother’s perfect breasts. “ALL MINE!”

Azula kissed them and hugged her face into their softness. She nuzzled at Ursa’s breasts, pushing them into her face. Feeling them as they gave under her light pressure and spread around her face to nearly envelop her fully. Breathing against them and feeling the strain and rage of the years melt away.

Ursa came in softly, pushing Azula onto the cot with a hint. Azula lay back and felt her backbone flatten out and unkink. She hadn’t known how tense she had been. But now everything was different. She relaxed on the tight fabric of the cot and watched as Ursa pulled up her rags from her torso. Azula helped, and was immediately topless, exposing herself to her mother, showing her inadequacy to the paragon she had always felt so incomparable to. She could feel sweat dripping from her chest and welling between her breasts. Her heart was beating hard, uncertain. If Ursa said anything now, it would crush her. But Azula lay there, awaiting judgement openly.

Ursa said nothing. Instead she helped her pull the panties at her waist aside. She gave Azula a smile, then leaned down, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. Azula lost sight of her, and then waited in fear for an agonizing moment, then felt the softness of Ursa’s tongue.

Ursa licked sweetly, not at all like Ty Lee had. She licked with compassion and patience. It wasn’t the race that Ty Lee had given her, the eager duty the tightrope walker had provided. Instead it was more of the hug, the reassuring embrace. But this was so much more.

Azula’s eyes went wide. She had never felt this way before. Every time before, sex had been a scratch, a way to quell the burn of lust. Sometimes, as with flings with peasants, it had been for domination. With Zuko it had been insane monkeybat sex, sloppy and without plan. But with Ursa, it was something else.

She stared at the wall, felt every moment as Ursa licked at her, slid a fingertip inside. She breathed out and felt more relaxed with every moment. It was empowering and invigorating. It wasn’t even sex. It was like she was being fixed. Everything in life was better all of a sudden. For ages, she had toiled in hate and duty, trying to be the perfect regent-in-training, the supreme firebender, the commander prodigy. But with her mother’s love, nothing else mattered. Life was amazing once more.

Ursa climbed back up, kissing her way up Azula’s stomach. They met eyes midway, and then met together, kissing close together and holding each other’s faces tight. Ursa kissed away Azula’s tears and melted all of her insecurities. Azula tried a lick of her mother in return, comparing her to Ty Lee and looking up as Ursa’s ample chest heaved with every breath.

It wasn’t long before Ursa pulled her daughter up. “You don’t have to make me happy, Azula,” she said. “There is nothing more that I want than for my daughter to feel free and strong.” She kissed Azula again, then pulled up her leg. She pushed her body closer to Azula’s and Azula felt the warmth of her mother’s labia on her thigh. “I’m here for you,” she said. “I’m here, Azula. I’m here.”

With another shift of her hips, Azula felt as her mother’s crotch and hers lined up. They were now sitting with their genitals married to one another, and every move they made slid one against another. Azula breathed out slow, feeling as her clitoris ran the length of her mother’s thigh, then came free to mash down against her mom’s pussy again. “Wow, mom,” Azula gasped. She had never tried this before. “This … “ her voice caught in her throat,” feels fucking amazing!”

They came up together, kissing as Azula thrust up her hips wildly. She kissed harder, then closed her eyes and pulled away to catch her breath, then felt blind as Ursa kissed over her face and neck. She kissed Azula’s collarbone, then nibbled at her lower lip. Azula went slack, stopped moving her hips. “Oh shit,” Azula said, eyes closed, feeling as Ursa’s body slid slow up and down hers. She scissored against her slowly, carefully. Kept kissing Azula. “Shit…oh shit. Mommy…”

Azula tasted ashes. She grit her teeth. The orgasm built slowly. Coming in low but hard. It was powerful and explosive, and Azula opened her eyes to a room of blue fire and haze from her intoxicating climax. She watched as her mother held her close, kissing her neck before a backdrop of flame. “I’m coming! I’M COMING!”

And with that, Azula destroyed another wing of the palace. She stood in confusion at ground zero of an ashen crater where there had once been a dungeon at the center of a fortress, but now was only a ruin of melted rebar and blasted rubble. They stared at the decimated walls for a moment before Azula tried to piece it all together. “Wait, what? How can I still firebend?” she blurted. “The Avatar took away my bending! And how the fuck did my hair grow back?” she demanded, running her hands over her now perfect hair, held in place with a gilded comb.

“When we are at our lowest point,” her wise mother stated, “we are open to the greatest ch-”

“That’s fucking retarded mom,” Azula snapped.

They stepped out of the smoldering ruins together. Azula stared naked into the open span of the Fire Nation, hiding her chest under her folded arms. Her mother was right behind her, nagging softly. “Well Azula?” she asked. “Ready to make up with your brother now?”

Flames crested over Azula’s tense shoulders. “GOD DAMN IT,” she growled.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Ursa urged on. “Let’s go!”

Azula took a forced step under Ursa’s pushing, then stepped on. “I fucking hate fan fiction.”


	4. Hail Firelord Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula celebrates her brother's homecoming.

The life of a Fire Lord was a good one. Zuko had never had it easier. There was all the best food at his fingertips, girls threw themselves at him, he never had to pour his own wine, and he could point at anyone and have them killed. He crossed his arms behind his head and chewed slowly on a grape, feeling it burst over his molars. For a moment he considered sending Mai’s father into exile. He’d have to think of a good reason why. Maybe something about needing a representative to the Earth Kingdom.

It builds character, he thought as he peeled another grape. Look how I turned out! He could see the look on the old man’s face now. And poor Mai would beg Zuko to change his mind. But when she grew accustomed to their newfound privacy, she’d forget all about it.

Zuko giggled to himself in the empty throne room. His head swam momentarily and he then wondered why he had been laughing. Ignoring that, he downed some more wine and lounged in the cathedra. It’s good to be the king.

The footsteps at the door caught his attention instantly. He fumbled, then spilled his goblet. Azula. He froze for a moment. Then he considered calling for his guard. But Azula wasn’t striding forth to attack. She wasn’t even cross. Instead, she took demure steps towards him. She was unarmed, had no armor on. In fact, she had little on at all. Just a silk robe hung from her shoulders.

His sister shut the door behind her. Her eyes were on the floor. Zuko’s heart fluttered. She hadn’t looked this unsure of herself since the night of his homecoming. As her eyes floated up to his, Zuko felt excited. Azula was playing it cool. but if she was out of prison and not stomping fireballs at his face, it could only mean one thing.

Azula kneeled down, still some seven yards from him. Then, on hand and knee, she shimmied forwards. The robe fell from her shoulders and she rested her hands on Zuko’s lap. Her eyes danced as she looked up to his, the bare skin of her breasts shining in the candlelight. With a soft pull at his sash and a rustle of his clothes, she found his cock and pulled it out to stiffen in her warm hands. Her only words were a whisper.

“Hail Firelord Zuko.”

And then her mouth was on him. Zuko lay back, feeling the gentle sucking work over his penis, watching as Azula bobbed up on down repeatedly, slowly. At the head she gave small pauses to suck harder, taking care to pull up all of his blood to the head, where she gave it a slow lick after welling it up.

Her hair cascaded over his legs, draping down then lifting off of him every time she moved. Zuko felt her breasts push against his knees each time she dropped down, felt the back of her throat touching his shaft. She came up and swirled her tongue around his entire cock, then rose up entirely. They made eye contact now, her blushing as she worked him with her right hand. He could read everything in her eyes: acceptance, the apology, happiness, regret. Everything she wouldn’t say and what he didn’t need her to.

He breathed in a hiss of sharp elation. Her hand was doing wonders, and Zuko was having trouble keeping still. The more he squirmed, the more Azula seemed to enjoy herself. He writhed on the throne, making her grin wickedly. She gave a lick up the side of his cock, then focused roughly on his head. Zuko moaned and tensed so hard his hips came all the way off of the seat.

Now she pumped more vigorously, holding him down with her other hand. “Zu…zula…” Zuko choked out. His eyes watered and rolled back in his head. She was jerking his dick so hard he was almost afraid of going raw. “…slow down…”

But Azula wouldn’t consider it for a moment. She leaned closer, pushing her chest up against his balls. Now she pointed his head right up to her nipples, maintaining eye contact with her brother as she worked him into a frenzy. “Does it feel good, Zuzu?” she teased. “Would my Firelord like to cum?” She licked him again, just the quickest of swipes over his head. She smiled as she watched the agony it inspired in him. Zuko groaned out. He felt like he was about to explode. He wanted to warn her, to give her a chance. But she kept right on cooing and laughing. “Does the Firelord like the feel of his sister’s hand?” It was too much for Zuko. But it was unbearable when she added, “Does he want to cum on his little sister’s face?”

He couldn’t stop now. He could only choke and pant harder as he felt the cum welling up. It was all he could do not to grab her head and force her to take him all the way into her throat. He grabbed her wrist and dub his fingertips into her bones. He pulled her close and ground his teeth. Azula kept pumping his cock with her free hand, and tried to hold herself up with her captive hand as he dragged her down and facefirst onto his cock. He watched as she struggled, then as her expression changed with every point blank spurt of his explosive spunk. The first caught her off guard, and she tried to get away. That one got in her hair. The second was far worse and though she fought it only struck truer, this one splattering onto her lips. The third and fourth came short and one barely touched her chin. But all of the pulses and following spurts that followed fell directly into her mouth as she took him back into her hungry lips and sucked until he was fully spent.

Zuko caught his breath. His cock was so sensitive now he thought he’d pass out. He pushed Azula off and watched as she licked her lips clean. She still looked ashamed, but no longer avoided his eyes. She wiped her mouth and smiled. “Hail Zuzu,” she said, her eyes full of adoration and glowing all over from the thrill of watching her brother cum right in her face. And she kissed him, wrestling with his tongue with the ferocity she had always saved for Zuko. As they kissed, Zuko felt her step up onto the throne and straddle him. Her warm crotch against his, her free breasts lightly touching his chest. In another moment, he’d be rock hard again. And as she ground her butt over his lap, he knew she was looking forward to that as much as he was.

Three guards stood in the doorway, wide eyed and embarrassed. Yin and Haika averted their eyes, as they had when they had walked in on Ozai’s boudoir escapades in all of their years of service, but Yang Chau, only in his second week, had no experience with royal secrets.

“Holy shit, what’s going on!?” Yang Chau blurted out, slack jawed and blushing. “You…she’s… you’re… this is … she’s your sister! Wrong! This is all wrong! The Fire Clan line is tainted by incest!” He continued blubbering, oblivious to his comrades taking a step away from him.

Zuko rearranged his member to the entrance of his sister’s ready opening. He pointed at the flummoxed guard. “Kill the newbie,” Zuko said casually as his sister clawed at his scalp. “And close the door again.”

“Wha?” Yang Chau gasped. Spears crossed behind him. The guards closed the doors silently. Azula took one cruel look at the doomed man and turned her smile to Zuko.

“Hail,” she breathed as he entered her.


End file.
